bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thrycius/Zheiro and The Moonlight Sculptor: Chapter 3
Disclaimer: This is a crossover fanfic between Brave Frontier and The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. I don't own either of those; they belong to their respective owners, namely Gumi/Alim and Nam-Hi-Sung (남희성) respectively. Is this your first time seeing this story? Go directly to chapter 1 here! ---- Zheiro spent the rest of the day selling his usual figurines, but as promised he didn't accept any more commissions or requests for the rest of that day. The best he could do was to tell those who wanted a specially made sculpture to come back the next day and find him then, but that didn't deter pushy customers all too well. Zheiro had never wished for the day to be over any faster than he ever had in his life. Dealing with so many aggressive customers was not something he could handle very well! Still, he managed to pull through, and night had finally fallen. It was time to meet that man from before. Zheiro didn't have much trouble finding the man. He stood out clearly in the bar, sitting at an empty table as he drank. Zheiro quickly made his way over, hoping that the man wouldn't be too drunk to tell him whatever it was he was going to say. “Ah, Zheiro, you're here. Come, come, have a seat.” Zheiro did as he was told, sitting next to the man. Zheiro noticed that the wooden bouquet he had carved for him was nowhere to be found; probably, the man had given it to his friend already. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Zheiro asked. “You are a talented sculptor. So, I thought this would be an interesting story for you to know. Tell me, have you heard of moonlight sculpting?” Moonlight sculpting? Zheiro had never heard of such a thing before. For one thing, judging by the name it would mean to carve sculptures out of the moonlight, but such a thing was impossible. Perhaps this man was drunk, after all? “Your face tells me that you haven't heard of it before. Well, even among sculptors it's a rather unknown legend, but I think after seeing your skill you deserve to know this tale.” And before Zheiro could even get a drink from the bartender, the man next to him already begun to weave his story. It was a fantastical story. Again, just like the story he was told when he was given the commission, it was story so similar to his own situation that Zheiro could relate. A story about a young sculptor named Zahab, who as a child made a promise to a girl named Evane who would later become a queen. A promise where Zahab would one day return to carve the most beautiful statue under the heavens—just like the promise Zheiro himself had made. And when Zahab finally did return, he took out his tools and began carving, singing as he did—and as the moonlight danced because of his dazzling touch, a moonlight sculpture with unmatched beauty was formed. Queen Evane herself shed tears at the sight; it truly was the most beautiful stature under the heaven, just as promised. A heavenly sculpture, which left a lasting impression on anyone who saw it. Zheiro couldn't help but be drawn into the story as the strange man before him spun the tale. While Zheiro was already more than interested, being a sculptor himself, there was something about the way the story was being told that everyone couldn't help but want to listen. Literally everyone, Zheiro noticed, as even the entire bar had grown silent to listen to the man speak. It was only after the story was over that Zheiro also noticed that he had completely forgotten about getting a drink for himself, and that the bartender was too busy listening to ask. Such was the skill of the man's storytelling. Still, Zheiro couldn't help be fascinated. As impossible as it seemed to be, moonlight sculpting really did sound like something that would be incredibly beautiful. And if it really was possible, Zheiro wanted to master it. A sculpture made of the moonlight itself! The novelty of it sounded amazing to Zheiro. It was definitely something worth showing to the girl in his memories, if such a thing could really be done. “It looks like you're quite interested in moonlight sculpting, Zheiro.” The man before him stated. “Well, of course I'm interested.” Zheiro replied. “Such a thing would be beyond anyone's imagination! If such a thing really was possible, I would love to try my hand at it.” “And if I told you it really was possible?” Zheiro blinked. What did he just insinuate...? “If it was possible,” Zheiro stated slowly, eyeing the man carefully, “Then I would do anything to learn it.” “Anything, is it? Perfect! Because I've been looking for a talented sculptor like you to pass this rare technique onto, and you fit the bill.” “You can sculpt the moonlight!?” Zheiro blurted out without thinking. “Of course not,” the man said, waving his hand. “I'm not a sculptor. But I do know that it's possible. So, Zheiro. I have a proposal: travel with me, and learn how to sculpt the moonlight; and in return, show me what you can create with your moonlight sculpting. Of course, I will provide both the training and any other necessities to survive like food. Are you willing to take up my offer?” A fantastic deal. Zheiro didn't have much reason to refuse, but at the same time he was confused. “But... Why do all this? What's in it for you?” Zheiro asked. “Me? I simply wanted to see moonlight sculpting for myself; surely, as a fellow artist, you understand the need to appreciate such beauty?” Zheiro could not deny it. He too wanted to see such a thing; as an artist, he would not be able to ignore such beauty himself. “If that's the case,” Zheiro said slowly, “I accept. But only after you tell me your name and profession.” Now that Zheiro thought about it, he never did even learn the man's name. But apparently, the man before him didn't care, as a wide grin appeared on his face, a scroll appearing in his hand like magic. “I am Thrycius; a simple storyteller. Now that you have agreed, we have been bound by the contract, which will only be considered null and void after it is completed or one of us dies. I look forward to working with you, Zheiro. Let us make haste, and prepare to leave tomorrow; we will be making our way first to the land of Mistral.” Correction: The scroll really did appear by magic. A magically bound contract, by the looks of it. Just what did he get himself into? ---- Ixia as daydreaming yet again. Already all her work as the Royal Tailor was completed for the day; such was her skill at weaving. Still, Ixia often wished she had even more time to dream about the memories of long past. Memories centered around a young boy who had been her childhood friend. “Ixia!” Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the servants who worked in the castle. To tell the truth, having her daydreams interrupted often put Ixia in a worse mood, but she did well not to show it. Considering how much time she spent all her time thinking and dreaming, if she displayed her annoyance each time she was interrupted she would quickly have been disliked. Ixia couldn't risk getting on the bad side of the royalty, so she had no choice but to put up with it. Furthermore, if anyone found out how much time she really had, she would end up getting even more work to do. This was a concept that often repeated itself within Ixia's mind; and it was enough for her to keep her calm. “Ixia!” The servant called again. “Yes?” Ixia replied softly. Whatever this was, she hoped that she could get it over with quickly so that she could return to enjoying her free time. “Come in and tell me what you need.” The door to her room opened, and the servant stuck his head in “Ixia,” the servant said, trying to catch his breath, “a gift has arrived for you.” “From the King?” Ixia asked. She had been getting a lot of gifts from the king lately, so it wasn't wrong of her to assume so. However, this method was rather unlike him; the King loved to give them to her directly, making it much harder for her to refuse. This roundabout way did not suit him at all. “No, not from the king. It was sent in a short while ago, from a stranger. Can I bring it in?” A stranger? But who could it be? The servant opened the door wider and carefully brought in a rather large package. “I don't know what's inside,” The servant said as he slowly set it down before her. “But I do know that whatever is inside is fragile.” Ixia didn't say anything as she studied the box. There were no markings whatsoever to indicate who it had come from, so she was still wondering as to who it was from, and what could be inside it. “Open it for me, but be careful.” She ordered. As the Royal Tailor, she too held some authority within the palace, but it was rare of her to actually give out orders to the servants. Despite this, the servant complied without complaint. When the contents were finally, painstakingly, revealed, Ixia caught her breath. Before her, was a beautiful bouquet made of wood; and engraved on it, were the words: 'Carved by Sculptor Zheiro'. A beautiful gift, carved by by someone with the same name as the boy within her memories. Ixia was speechless, both by the beauty of the sculpture itself and the emotions it evoked within her. He did not forget. Crying tears of happiness, she knew that she would treasure this sculpture for the rest of her life. ---- A/N: Yeah, I know, I lied. Not 2 chapters, but 3 chapters all at once. This one isn't as long, though, but on the other hand I'm more or less done setting up the story. Now Zheiro can go on his adventure in the next chapter- that will probably be a lot more interesting to most people on the wiki, lol Oh, and one more thing: That story about Zahab and Queen Evane is from the Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. The main character there heard about the same story, albeit told in a slightly different way (Thrycius left out quite a bit on purpose!). Anyway, please leave a comment even if you didn't like it; constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks! Previous Chapter ---- Next Chapter Category:Blog posts